Night Vision
by kagomefire
Summary: AU The Lord of the Western Lands is cold and dark. Unwilling to open his heart to anyone, he is caught off guard when he meets Kagome. Slowly, she begins to melt his icy exterior. But she has a secret one that could tear the world in half, literally.
1. Night Vision Chapter One

I hope this story gets some reviews, as my others have! I hope you all like!

P.s. It isn't meant to be a often update, cause im still working on my baby (ADLLW). Thanks!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Night Vision

PG-13

Romance/Tragedy/Secretive

Chapter One

The Edge of Night

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lightening flashed in the distance, and a clap of thunder could be heard. The rain had yet to fall. The dark clouds gathered overhead but did not fill the sky. The full moon was still visible; its milky glow bathing her in its ethereal beauty.

Memories…

Anger…

Sadness….

Fear…

Longing….

Loneliness…

She left them all behind. Her mind drifted to the stars as she leapt through the tall grass. The only thing she was aware of was the silky material of her dress. She felt it fly around her ankles. The scarf she held in her hands fluttered wildly behind her, wanting to be released. She tightened her grasp and kept on dancing, oblivious to the strong wind that blew.

The grass was soft beneath her bare feet as she twirled around in this empty field. Nothing was in her way here, no hills, no boulders, just the trees that edged along the border. She closed her eyes. She heard the trickle of the stream nearby, the haunting sound of the wind as it blew through the trees.

Eyes still shut, she stopped her twirling and leapt off her feet. She spun in the air, felt her hair slide across her face and neck. Then the soft earth was beneath her again, she continued this dance.

It felt good… to just let go. To get away from the complications that surrounded her on a daily basis. Or for her on a nightly basis…she mentally berated herself. She pushed the thought from her mind, not wanting to remember, not yet.

Suddenly she stopped and opened her eyes. She was just inches from one of the boundary trees. She reached up slowly with her right hand, and vaguely noted the scarf was wrapped around her wrist and a little up her arm, and lightly traced the tree bark with her fingers, feeling the grooves of the worn bark.

"I wish I could see this whole field in the daylight," She whispered longingly. She felt the pull of desire to be a normal girl once again.

Shaking her head softly, so that her dark hair spilled over her shoulders, she turned around and slowly started to walk back.

"That's never going to happen, so I might as well stop wishing." She whispered to herself. She sighed wearily as she thought of what it would be like to be a normal teenage girl with normal teenage problems; boyfriends, malls, shopping, going to the beach on Spring Break, parties, etc. But she couldn't. She never could.

The sound of water rushing over rocks caught her attention. She glanced to her left and saw the faint shimmer of the moonlight reflecting off the water, and a sad smile grazed her lips. She recognized the little stream that flowed into the lake on her property.

Most nights she would take her little boat out into the water and lay back. Just letting it float out in the middle, letting the water rock the sides. Her smile faded into a saddened look. She would lay in it for hours, gazing up at the moon and star lit sky, making wish after wish. But they never came true.

But on nights of the full moon she liked to come out and dance in this field. She loved to dance. Her dream of becoming a professional dancer would never come true. Not for a woman like her.

She took up painting in its place. Normally she painted landscapes. Her specialty was paintings of the moonlight against the lake. She would sit for hours at the widows' walk of her house, and paint until the first peeking of dawn, and then she would go inside.

She sighed deeply as she continued to walk, oblivious to the pair of molten amber eyes watching her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He had been on his way back to his castle in the Western lands when he saw a young woman dancing in the moonlight. He watched from under the cover of a tree as she twirled and spun in the open field.

He had almost missed her, but his ears caught the sound of her graceful landings, and his nose caught the scent of cinnamon sticks and vanilla. He had turned his head towards the sound, and was caught by the fluttering of what he thought was moonlight, but it was nothing more than a piece of cloth. His eyes followed it towards its source, the hand of a human woman. He had stopped under the tree then. A human out at this hour…

He knew he should leave; that this human girl was not worth watching. He watched as he started to walk faster, and then broke into a run, starting to dance again. But this time he noticed she lacked the enthusiasm she has when he first found her. She didn't seem to have her spirit in it. A subliminal message went off in his head. He should go. But his legs didn't seem to want to move. Something in the way she was carrying herself, made him stay put. She seemed sad, lonely. But she seemed as if she was battling those emotions, like she was used to them. Kami knows he was only if you didn't count the little green nuisance of a servant.

He pulled himself from his reverie and watched the human. 'Now!' This time, his legs obeyed and he started to turn; but just as he did, he caught the girl in his peripheral vision, slipping into a shadow of a tree. Surprisingly enough, he found himself eagerly anticipation her re-entry. But, she did not appear.

He let out his breath slowly, having not been aware of holding it. He cursed himself mentally. The Lord of the Western Lands, should not be fascinated by some.... some…. human!

"Why are you spying on me?"

The voice came from behind him and he slowly turned around, coming face to face with the girl he was watching.

"I was not spying," he said lightly. "I was only wondering what a human was doing on my lands."

He had planned on his words to come out harsh but his voice was calm with a trace of astonishment. For some reason this woman intrigued him, and he found himself curious to know why. He studied her carefully, his ears catching the sound of her breathing.

Now that she was up close, he was startle by her appearance. Her slim figure was one of which he knew most women would kill for. The silky red dress hugged her frame, drawing out her milky-white skin. The color of moonlight, he thought. Her dark ebony hair fell straight down her back, to the backs of her knees, with golden stripes. But what really caught his interest were her eyes, a swirl of gold and black, full of passion, wisdom and kindness. For a split second he thought he caught a trace of sadness, longing. But as soon as it was there, it was gone, and her soft voice broke his thoughts.

"I was just dancing. I love the moonlight and I come to this field often when I need to…. get away." Her voice was gentle, and it struck him how bold she was. Most humans and demons for that matter would tremble at the thought of him even speaking to them. But this human was just answering his question. She walked past him, and he caught the scent of cinnamon and vanilla emanating from her. She turned and looked at him, slowly walking backwards out from the shade of the tree, and into the silky moonlight.

She looked him over slowly. He had handsome features, with silver hair that barely grazed the floor, its silky locks shimmering in the moonlight. He wore a white, silver, and red kimono under chest and shoulder armor. She could tell by the way the armor and clothes fit him, that he had well defined muscles. Her gaze swept over the empty sleeve, and she noticed that he had no left arm. She didn't seem shocked, and she didn't stare at it, like most people did. Looking up at his handsome face, amber clashed with golden black.

"Are you Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked quizzically, her expression that of mild curiosity.

For a moment he was stunned. Although he didn't show it. No human dared to speak his name, and most (that he knew of) already knew his name. He considered not answering her and just walking away, but he found himself answering her instead.

"I am," He said tonelessly. "And who are you?" His amber eyes never left her dark gaze. She stopped walking. The breeze toyed with a couple strands of her dark hair; bringing it across her neck in a seductive motion, then back behind her again. She took another step back, her hands clasped behind her, her scarf fluttering in the breeze. She seemed shocked that he wanted to know her name; that he cared.

"Kagome…. Kagome Higurashi," She said softly, casting her gaze downwards. He found himself mesmerized by the human girl. It wasn't just her unorthodox beauty; it was her attitude, her voice. She seemed as if she didn't have a care in the world. But her dancing earlier had shown otherwise. But if she felt the emotions he picked up earlier, she had a strong way of hiding them. But then, he could relate. He knew how important it was to hide your emotions from someone else. He had done it all his life.

He opened his mouth as if, to say something, when a cry in the woods was heard. One of his servants was looking for him. The held each other's gaze for a moment longer, than he turned his head back to look behind him. When he turned back around, she was gone. Her scarf lay on the ground. He picked it up, feeling the soft material run along his fingers.

Now the only proof of her appearance, (besides the scarf), was the lingering scent of flowers in the shadows where the moonlight didn't reach.

"Humans," He said coolly. But he couldn't help but think about her, as his little green servant ran up to him.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Night Vision Chapter Two

Hello everyone! I can't believe I got 13 reviews for this one! Last time I posted it, I only got like 3 or 4....granted, compared to it now, it sucked! Thanks to some critical scepticism from my friend ShortPoet, I have been able to write a second chapter, let alone the first one, and I would like to dedicate this story to her. Yes, the whole thing.....because I will probably ask her help a whole lot more. (lol)Thanks again Mary! I hope you all like this chapter, and if you like the story so far, recommend me! Im just kidding...no seriously. Recommend me....teehee. Just : Thanks for the review! Im glad you like it that much. Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!

**Ravyn**: Thanks for reviewing! Wow! One of the best? Im flattered you think so, thank you!

**ShortPoet**: Thanks for the review, as always. My other fic should have its update pretty soon, im just having a tad of a writers block for that one, but I don't anymore! So look for it near the end of the month. Sorry its taking so long! If it weren't for you, this chapter wouldn't have happened so thanks a bunch!

My dream sequences? Im glad you liked those, but im not quite sure if their will be more. But we will see!

**Death Mistress of Cocytus**: Wow, I like your screen name! Very imaginative! Im glad you liked my story that much, and I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!

**Merlana**: Im glad you like it! I try to make all of my stories different from the way other people write theirs. Thats why I have a fancy for AU fictions. (Alternate Universe). If you check out my profile, you can see that my upcoming story ideas are mostly AU, but some aren't. Thanks for the review, can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!

**Koga'sgurl**: YAY! Im so happy you reviewed this story! I thought you might just pass it off, because you liked my other two, but im so happy that you like it! I can't tell you! Thanks a bunch girl!

**Robin's-hope**: Love the user name. Then again, I love the show. (LOL) I was aiming to where it left a lot to the imagination, because I don't want this story to be easily readable to other readers. I want to surprise you all. What do you think of this chapter?

**Abstract Emotion**: I think I have all ready told you I liked your user name. But if not, you know now! Im glad you like my story, and I strongly recommend, if your looking for a good one to read, that you check out ShortPoet's story. I have her on my Favorite Author/Story list, so you can find her story there. As always, glad you like!

**Wake-Robin**: Well, you should be able to find out what happened to Kagome pretty soon. I hope I have left some kind of trace to the clue, but I may not have. Let me know what you think!

**Don't Eat Yellow Snow**: (still laughing because of the meaning of your user name) Okay, im done. Whew. Im glad you like the story so far. I tried to make her sound mystic, and different, I hope it worked.

**Callisto Callipsi**: Im glad you reviewed! At first, I thought you just liked Harry Potter, I didn't know you liked Inuyasha, but im glad to have your input! Thanks for the review, and can't wait to hear what you think!

**Simply Hopeless**: Ah...I saved the best for last. I love hearing from you. No way! I love your story 'Hate is only skin deep.' Actually, im biting my nails just waiting for an update, so im really sorry if I don't review that often. Forgive me? (Puppy dog eyes)

**Hello everyone! One more authors note before the story! If anyone has an idea of what is up with Kagome, then please, by all means, tell me what you think if you review. I would love to hear it. And if you guess right, ILL GIVE YOU A COOKIE! Tee Hee. **

**This story is dedicate to ShortPoet, for helping me through my writers block! Thanks again!**

-x-x-x-

Night Vision

PG-13

Romance/Tragedy/Secretive

Chapter Two

-x-x-x-

Thunder rumbled loudly above the stone castle; lightning crackling and flashing before the metallic boom of thunder. Its gray stone walls shimmering silver with every close flash of light. The Lord of the Western Lands stood in front of a large window that ran from floor to ceiling in the darkened library. Every now and then a lightening flash would cast the room in its eerie light sending Sesshomarus shadow flickering across the bookcases. Rain pelted relentlessly against the glass window, but molten amber eyes bore no sign of emotion as he gazed through the water rippled glass.

The paper work he had been studying, regarding his secret militia was left lying at the edge of his desk momentarily forgotten.

His sensitive youkai hearing, picked up the foot falls as servants bustled up and down the corridors. His eyes flicked to the door of his chambers as he heard a timid knock, but he didn't turn. He caught the familiar scent and his gaze turned back to his lands.

"Enter," He ordered quietly, his impassive voice chilling. Although very quiet, his command was heard and the massive oak door that sealed the library from the corridors was opened.

A male chid servant walked in, closing the door behind him. His head was bowed in respect, eyes fastened onto the stone floor, and hands clasped in front of him in genuine respect for his Lord. He was a young kitsune child; his parents slaughtered by demons when he was very young.

"What was so important that I needed be interrupted?" Sesshomaru, by asking the question, permitted the young fox child permission to speak.

"Forgive my intrusion, my lord," He began, his soft voice innocent and ever respectful; but the Demon Lord could smell the unease rolling off the kitsune in waves. This was his only servant that he actually respected. He was always respectful, never disobedient, and showed no sign of fear, only bravery. Foolish, for a child, but it earned respect nonetheless. "I have been asked to inform you that Lord Inuyasha, Lord of the Eastern Lands, is approaching with request of a meeting with you. He says it is important, and it has to do with the Lord and Mistress of the Southern Lands."

Sesshomaru nodded ever so slightly, albeit his gaze was still directed towards the window, then upon realizing the vassals head was bowed, "You are dismissed, thank you." The kitsune knew he was the only retainer Lord Sesshomaru ever acknowledged with gratitude and he felt himself flush with the praise.

"Yes, my Lord." With a bow, the young kitsune opened the door, and walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him. With the entrance shut, the last traces of any light from the hall was cut off, and the Demon Lord was left in darkness once again.

Lightning flashed in the distance. The storm was raging on, but it was leaving his lands with enough water to last a while. Something flickered in his side vision, and he glanced over at it.

A scarf.

_Her scarf_, his mind amended.

Behind his stoic facade, his mind was raging an internal battle as to why he brought it with him instead of leaving it. And why he kept it now, instead of throwing it away or giving it to Rin; A young girl he had saved.

But he could not lie to himself. He kept it because of her scent and because every time he caught a whiff of it, it had the same effect on him. It was serene and peaceful, calming yet invigorating. At first, he placed it as cinnamon sticks and vanilla. But now, he realized it was neither and yet it was both. It seemed to hang in the balance. It confused how now that one human could have a scent like no other human or demon he had ever come across. It confused him because on every other human, a demon of his caliber could smell death. But her scent held no trace of it. Not even a lingering scent.

Damn.

He needed to focus his mind else where. His time was wasted by human thinking. Full realization struck him then. Why was his brother coming to the Western Lands? Was trouble arising the East?

"Why have you come, little brother?"

-x-x-x-

A week.

Kagome sighed. It had been one week since that mysterious night in the field. She could still feel the cool night air flitting across her skin, running invisible fingers through her hair. She could remember his amber colored gaze boring into her; his pristine hair glistening slightly in the pale moonlight.

Lord Sesshomaru....

She had heard stories about him. No body lived near her house, but there were few villages down the roads. When she would go to buy food, or cloth or anything else she needed, she would hear old women, and young women (most of the time in awe) talking about the 'handsome, but fearful demon lord'. People told that if he ever ran across a human, that didn't occupy a village, or any part of his lands, they would never live to hear about it. Of course, she had countered their accusations saying if he had never left any survivors then where did the stories come from?

She blinked away the memory and stared up at the sky. Tonight, she was in her little boat, lying down, her arms behind her head, feet propped up and hanging off the edge.

She had spent many a night like this on the lake, when the water was still like this. Instinctively, she knew if she were to look over the side of the boat she'd see a mirror image of the sky she was currently gazing at: the normally azure sky, now a dark, midnight blue, few clouds and a sliver of a crescent moon.

She sighed softly, her breathing the only sound in the open lake. She was bathed half in and half out of the waning crescent moon light.

She felt a longing so great, so sweet, that I made her heart ache. She wanted to fall asleep, and not wake up until the suns warmth woke her. But, like all of her others, that dream was impossible.

She untucked her arms from underneath her head and sat up. The boat rocked slightly from her sudden movement and she saw the water ripple; distorting her reflecting and the mirror image of the sky.

"I guess I need to head back." Her voice was soft, and taken away to be played with by the wind and a soft smile grazed her lips.

Feeling small tingles across the back of her neck, she glanced reflexively to her left where the small dock was located. She sucked in air as she saw a small figure darting down the edge of the wooden deck and peer over the edge.

"Hello?" Kagome called out to the shadowed silhouette, but it didn't seem to have heard her. She tried again, but to no avial.

She felt worry start to build. The shadow looked like whoever it was, couldn't be but a small child; she seemed to be alone too. The dock wasn't safe at all. The wood was old and starting to rot. Some of the boards were loose and crumbling.

She breathed out a sigh of relief as the young child turned to walk back down the pier, but then gasped as the wood at teh end started to crummble, and fall into the lake.

She heard a splash as the wood hit the water, heard a high scream that broke the spell of silence, and saw the figure fall into the water. Without pausing to think, Kagome jumped out of the boat, and into the water.

-x-x-x-

Lord Inuyasha, Lord of the Eastern Lands, stood in the darkened library of his brothers castle. The sparkling fire was the only light in the room and his shadow darted this way and that each time the flames jumped. Golden eyes met molten amber and he nodded his greeting.

"I was informed that you have a traitor amongst your midst," Lord Inuyasha stated calmly, getting right to the point.

Sesshomaru's only outward reaction was the slight shift in his stance as he turned from his brother and sat down behind his desk. Inuyasha sat down in the chair across from the desk and glanced around the room.

On one end, a tall bookcase was neatly organized with hard bound books. He caught the titles of them; they were in Ancient Greek. Inuyasha smirked.

"Studying are we?"

"How have you heard of this traitor?" Sesshomaru asked, completely ignoring the sarcasm from his little brother.

"The Northern Lands, ruled by Lord Archinia, was under siege two days ago. The Lord was murdered and so was his entire castle. The Lands were torched and scalded with fire. Demons were festering on the remains of the dead, and the Lords head was on the post which held the Southern Crest. The children were burned alive, and the women were raped and killed; their bodies scattered across the land like dolls."

Lord Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with disgust and anger, along with Inuyashas.

He continued, "Before I arrived at the castle, I ran into one of Lord Archinia's vassals. The only one, I thought, that survived. All he got out before he died, was that a traitor was amongst your vassals, and mine."

"How can you be sure that it was true? For all you know, little brother, you fell into a trap." Sesshomaru's eyes were cold and calculating as they pierced into Inuyasha's.

Any other time, Inuyasha would have started a fighting match with his elder brother, but he knew why the question was asked. He himself, had questioned the vassals honesty.

"Upon closer inspection, the vassal turned out to be Lord Archinia's top General." Inuyasha watched as the realization struck his brother, then looked at him grimly.

"That is your Generals brother, is it not?" Inuyasha questioned.

"It is." Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, his fingers hooked together underneath his chin. "Have you located who your traitor is?"

"No. I was the only one that heard what the General said before he died. I decided to keep it a secret. I do not have any idea of who could be plotting against me; I suppose the same goes for you, am I correct?"

Sesshomaru said nothing. It was then that Inuyasha's eyes fell upon the paper work that had been laid on the corner of the desk. "You already are doing as I supposed you were."

Now, Sesshomaru nodded. He and Inuyasha did not get along that well. But they had pushed aside their differences and accepted the fact that they were brothers. They fought by each others side when necessary, and warned the other when needed. They each held quarters at the others castle in case the need arose, and were welcomed when undisturbed.

Sesshomaru rose, as did Inuyasha. "You should stay until the storm passes over. It should be gone by morning. I will have Jaken show you to your quarters. You have my appriciation for the knowledge of my vassals."

Lord Inuyasha nodded simply. "I will let you know if anything else arises. When you find your traitor, and if it is before I do mine, then torture it till they tell you names. More than likely, they are working together."

Sesshomaru nodded, crossed the room and opened the door. Jaken stood outside and turned around when he heard the door open.

"My Lord! What has happened?"

"Jaken, take Lord Inuyasha to his chambers. He will be staying the night," Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"But.....me lord....," He broke off at the look on his masters face, and his own paled considerably. "Y-yes, my Lord." Jaken looked at Inuyasha. "This way, Master Inuyasha."

Bidding a farewell, Inuyasha followed Jaken down the corridors and disappeared. Sesshomaru glanced around. Something felt strange.

_Rin..._

Where was she? Normally, she was all ways around Jaken, or in the flower garden. But the storm would have kept her away from the out doors, wouldn't it?

_Rin...._

Sesshomaru wasn't sure what it was, but something was telling him to find her. And soon.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Night Vision Chapter Three

-x-x-x-x-x-

Night Vision

PG-13

Romance/Tragedy/Secretive/Angst

Chapter Three

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly, the only thing I do own would be the clothes on my back, and even more tragic: I stole them from an old lady.

**Authors Note**: Hello all! Im not sure about this chapter. And although my motto is **'Im (Your) the author. If I (you) don't like it, change it.' **I think im going to submit it, just for kicks. Just to see what you guys think about it. And if you don't like it, then I'll re-post it. Simple as that right?

**Tip for the day: **The Top three people you don't want to hear say 'oops': Your surgeon, your dentist, and your cook.

**Quote of the Day**: I think I should sue Disneyland productions for putting the idea in every little girls mind that there _is _a prince charming for everyone.

**Wake-Robin**: Hey girl. Well, as for who fell in the lake, your right. Good job. Some people didn't mention who they thought it was, and I was kind of hoping not EVERYONE would figure it out, but its good to see that you guys are totally absorbing my story. (Sorry, im not trying to sound egotistical...haha)

**Koga'sgurl**: Hey girl, yes you were right. It was Rin. Don't you feel so delighted now, lol. Well, I love you too! () Im waiting for your own updates, as you are mine, so CHOP CHOP girly! Thanks again, I love hearing from you.

**pyrobabe7713**: Hey. I love the name. Pyro. I have always loved that. Anyway, I hope this update was good for ya, and that you liked it. But, as always, I left you all a nice cliffhanger at the end. Anyway, thanks so much for the review. Can't wait to find out what you think of this update!

**borken hearts, crying tears**: Emotional name. I absolutely love it! I swear, the readers that have stuck with me since my first story are probably saying, SHE SAYS THAT A LOT, SHUT UP ALREADY!....but, oh well. If I love it, I love it. And I love it. So anyway, yes, in a way Sesshomaru will find Rin. But I have a lovely little twist at the end, and how it all happens will be a mystery till more chapters are ahead. Can't wait to hear what you think of this update!

**Robin's-hope**: Your welcome! (about your name) Well, about the time period, its still in the same as the show, but a little bit further in it. I will have some parts in the story that wont fit with the time period, and the technology, but that's what makes it fanfiction. So, I decided, why not put my own little twists.

**ShortPoet**: Wow. I loved the review you gave me about Sesshomaru and the bad weather. You were so TOTALLY right! Whew. Yes, It was Rin. I was kind of deciding against Rin or Shippo, but I have some plans for both of them that wouldn't work out with it not being Rin that fell in. So its all mapped out in my head, its just a matter of typing it up and arranging it. As you know, I have a totally scattered brain. (You've helped me with that, which Ill be eternally grateful.) As to WHAT Kagome is, you guys should find out soon enough. And if I have left enough clues, and the one that I have in this chapter here, I hope atleast one person will be able to at least get close to an idea of her 'persona' if you will. Thanks for the review! Oh yes, and if you don't mind, im going to post that bit about Sesshomaru from your review in my A/N 'cause it was downright hilarious.

**Abstract Emotion**: You have a great talent too. And, I have read your stories, (did you get the reviews)? and you have no difficulty keeping the characters, in-character. As a matter of fact, I was admiring your ability to do such. It is difficult for me sometimes, but I am glad you think I can pull it off. Thanks for the review!

**Brenda**: I have time don't worry. Here is the next update, hope you like. And IM thrilled you like it enough to review! Thanks a bunch!

**InSeNa**: Considering your blunt, I love your review. You just got down right to the point, basically screaming, 'screw the I like its and what not, just give me another damn update.' Haha, needless to say, you gave me a nice swift kick. Lovin' the review. Thanks a bunch. Oh yes, and what does your user name mean? I had an idea, but its kind of a far-fetched one....

**baka**: Ha! Love the name! Ah, another nice review to give me a swift kick where I need it. Thanks a lot!! (I swear im not being sarcastic!)

**OKAY! I JUST WANT TO LET YOU GUYS READ THIS BECAUSE I FIND IT HILARIOUS! It was a review from the very first person to review my first story and actually stick with it, and to actually read my others. Here it is.**

_Oh, and my guess is that it's Rin who fell into the lake. And then Sesshomaru will have to go out in the bad weather to find her, and his clothes will get soaked through and clingy...(whoa, what an image that was... I have to go fan myself before I overheat) _

**ENJOY!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Once again, this story is dedicated to Mary. For if it wasn't for her, the first chapter would never have been posted, hence the undeniable fact that if that had happened, this wouldn't be an update. It would be an annoying persons rambling. Thank you.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome cradled the young child in her arms closer to her chest as she made her way down the wooden docks. The child's breathing was labored and quick, causing Kagome to continually glance down at her when it took longer than normal to hear it.

The wind was bitingly cold, the chilly air easily gliding along their wet skin and clothes, brushing across them like Death's whisper. The girl in her arms shuddered violently as a strong gust of frigid air blew past them, almost knocking Kagome down to the ground, but she steeled herself against the wind and shifted her body so she blocked most of it from the unconscious girl.

The grass tickled her bare feet as she headed towards her house, and mud caked her soles. She ignored the protests from her body to sit and rest, but she was too worried about the child's safety. More so, than her own. The jump in the icy water had almost knocked her air out, then the trek trying to get the girl up, onto the deck, well, it all took a toll on her body.

She felt the first inkling of fear creep up her spine as the child's breathing started to slow and become ragged. _Was she going into shock?!_

"Fluffy....," The girl in her arms whispered and Kagome glanced down at her. Still unconscious.

_Fluffy?_

She felt relief settle in her heart as her house came into view. She ran, well she walked, as fast as she could with the small burden in her arms and struggled with the door knob.

"Open, you stupid door!"

With a final shove, it flew open and Kagome stumbled inside, barely managing to stay upright. Flicking on a switch, dim light bursted through the room and, shutting the door with her foot, she took the young girl to her bedroom.

Gently, she laid the child down on her bed and slowly stripped her of her wet clothes. She tried to ignore the iciness of the raven-haired girls skin, but she couldn't squelch the fear that hammered in her heart. Quickly, she grabbed a thick blanket from the edge of her bed and wrapped the girl up tight.

"Hey, sweetie, come on, wake up." Kagome gently tried to coax the girl awake, but nothing happened. Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, she worried it. Brushing a few strands of damp hair from the girls forehead, a frown marred Kagome's features. She needed to dry the child's hair, or she could very well go into shock if she hadn't already.

Hesitantly, she left the girls side for a moment and disappeared into the bathroom, only to reappear in seconds, a thick plush towel in her hands. After she dried the young girl's hair she gently slipped her in between the sheets of her queen sized bed, bringing the comforter of her bed up beneath the girls chin, and tucking it around her.

After a couple of minutes, Kagome noticed that the bluish tint had left her lips and the shudders had stopped. When she had convinced herself that she would be fine while Kagome took a shower, she quietly slipped into the bathroom, as not to wake her. Leaving the door cracked in case she woke up, Kagome quickly stripped of her clothes, and turned the water on.

When the temperature was right, she stepped in the shower, letting the scalding hot water needle at her skin. Absently, she began thinking about the girl, wondering who's daughter she was, why she was alone, and why, of all things, was she out at the docks so late at night.

When she started to wash her hair, it became a task all its own, and her thoughts of the girl momentarily slipped away.

After the water had turned cold, she finally shut it off and stepped out, grappling along the wall for her towel. Once found, she wrapped it tightly against her body, ignoring the chill that crept in from the partially open door.

A quick glance at the un-moving mass in her bed, told her the girl hadn't woken, or even stirred since she had been in the shower, and she gratefully slipped into a pair of worn, cotton pj's.

Switching off the light in her room, she left the bathroom light on with the door partially ajar, in case the child woke up. A thin sheen of golden light sliced across the floor from the bathroom, and Kagome smiled softly as she noticed the child turn away from the light. It seemed as if she would be all right.

She stopped at her side of the bed, gazing at the little girls stature. She had a heart-shaped face, rosy lips, and midnight hair that was spread haphazardly against her alabaster satin sheets. Carefully, Kagome unwrapped the thick comforter from the girl and smiled when she turned over.

"Im sure there is someone looking for you," Kagome smiled, then threw the comforter across the edge of the bed.

"Tomorrow, we'll take you home, little one," Kagome whispered, collapsing in between the sheets, next to the child.

-x-x-x-

Pristine hair whipped in the breeze, gliding across the owners neck and face. Lord Sesshomaru glanced about the slumbering village close among his castle. Green grass and brown earth stretched for miles and miles, only to be interrupted every now and then for a break in the earth where a river or a hot spring flowed. Trees splayed across the lands, which greedily drank the water from the storm.

His golden gaze swept over the horizon, midnight blues and blacks, and his nose lifted to the air slightly, searching for any sign of Rin's scent. It was still dark, not yet close to mid-morning

A demon of his caliber could catch a scent miles away, day or night. But even the strongest demon had a weakness against the rain if they were searching for a scent. The rain uplifted dirt and moss and the only scents that hung in the air were as such.

The rain had cleared up and moved on to the Southern parts, as if it sensed it needed mourning weather in light of the last events that had occurred there. How could it be, he wondered, that Lord Archinia could have been so easily deceived? And by one of his own to match? The irony of the situation stumped him.

His thoughts were cut off when a squall of wind burst past him and he caught Rin's scent. It was very faint, but fresh, so he knew she was close but most likely not in this village.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Kagome awoke to harsh shoving and blinked rapidly, her eyes filling with tears. Sitting up, she started coughing violently, and when she stopped she noticed what awoke the child; causing her to wake Kagome.

_Flames_....

They were licking the walls and door frames, and Kagome could see by the fires illuminating light that the child was every bit as frightened as Kagome was. She was also stark naked. Grabbing the small robe she had hanging on her bed post that her mother had worn when she was a child, she hurriedly dressed the child, wrapping the rope tight against her small waist.

Smoke coated the room like a second skin, and Kagome coughed again, her eyes tearing up with the gas. She could hear the child's coughing beside her and knew that it wouldn't be long until the little girl passed out from the fumes.

"Rin is scared!" She exclaimed in between coughs. The little child grasped Kagome's arm tightly, her eyes wide with fear, her body shaking.

"My name is Kagome, and im going to get you out of here. Its going to be okay, Rin," She said soothingly, guessing that was her name. Holding back a cough of her own she looked around.

"Where is Fluffy-sama?" Rin asked.

"Who? Never mind, Im sorry honey but we have to go, come on." Kagome quickly scrambled out of bed, hoisting the little girl in her arms.

Immediately, Rin buried her face in the crook of Kagome's neck and she felt the warm tears slide down her back. Rin started coughing again and the shaking over her body made Kagome's worry intensify.

By now the flames had started to spread to Kagome's bed, and she backed up against the wall that wasn't covered in the orange passion. Casting her golden swirled eyes about the room, she saw the bathroom adjoined to her room hadn't been engulfed in flames yet and scurried in it. Shutting the door behind her, she yelped in pain as the doorknob seared her palm. Ignoring the pain, she gently placed Rin down and thrust open the window.

"Rin, listen to me," Kagome spoke hurriedly, although trying not to get the girl even more frightened, she was trying to get her to pay attention. "Im going to help you out the window, then I need you to go get somewhere safe."

Rin nodded solemnly, and her frown deepening said, "What about Kagome?"

"I'll be fine, Rin. You just go get somewhere safe okay?"

The window was much to small for Kagome to climb out of it, but Rin could. And once she got the girl out she would look for another escape for herself. But her main goal at the moment was to get Rin to safety, and at the time, it wasn't with her.

"Okay. Rin will find a safe place," Rin said obediently.

"Good. Now, the ground isn't far, you wont get hurt when you hit the ground I promise, just don't buckle your knees."

Raising the girl to the window, Kagome gripped her hands tightly as Rin turned face forward and slowly lowered her to the ground, then let go. She heard the _oof_ as Rin hit the bottom.

"Hurry, Rin! Run!" In a last attempt to hurry the child, Kagome yelled out the window, then turned towards the bathroom door. She grabbed the doorknob, once again ignoring the pain it sliced through her hand and thrust it open.

With the force of a bomb, the fire exploded at the sudden reach for oxygen the window had caused, and Kagome was flung back against the wall, right below the window.

Through cloudy eyes, Kagome saw as the fire licked at the frame of the door like death was slowly taking its sweet time to devour her and revel and the pleasure. Slowly, it started to come in. Her vision swam and a dark mist hung over her consciousness like a black veil.

Her last conscious thought was, she knew who and what started the fire. It wasn't any enemies of hers, for simply, she didn't have any. And it wasn't arson either. It was her. Once again, _it _had taken over, and once again, she couldn't control it.

-x-x-x-x-x-

He could smell sulfureous acid before he saw the orange flames light up the midnight sky. The mansion on the outskirts of the village was torched in flames, eagerly licking up the walls.

The sound of crying and little feet pounding the ground made him stop. Then the familiar scent reached his nose and he glanced sharply to the right side of the house. In the shadows, he made out a small silhouette coming closer and closer, until Rin was up against the black gates that sealed her from getting out.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin spotted him the same time he spotted her. Her tear stained face and her charred robe made his anger boil.

Without a thought, Sesshomaru leapt over the black gate, seized Rin, then back over the gate again. Instead of hugging him like he knew she -since she was human- would do, she screamed out, "No! Rin has a friend!"

"What are you saying, Rin?"

"Rin's friend, Kagome is still in there!"

_**Are you Lord Sesshomaru?**_

_**I am, and who are you?**_

_**Kagome.... Kagome Higurashi**_

"Rin, stay here. Do not move from this spot, do you understand?" Sesshomaru asked sharply. At the timid nod of the little girl, he was gone in a blur.

Dashing to the side of the house, he followed where Rin's scent was strongest. Wherever that was, was wherever she got out. Her scent led him to a window that was leaking smoke, and he quickly tore the wall down with his claws.

In the debris from his attack, the fire blazed again and he saw Kagome lying on the floor, flames surrounding her. Although bodily unscathed, the tips of her clothing were beginning to smolder. It seemed as if some invisible force was keeping the flames from touching her person.

Ignoring the thought, he leapt in the burning building and scooped Kagome up in his arms. She was unconscious. Soot covered her cheeks and above her eyes, the tips of her bangs and hair at the knees were slightly chared, but other than that, he didn't see any of her person aflame.

The logical part of his brain was telling him to leave her there. She wasn't worth saving. She was, after all, a human girl. And the likes of such, he had no use for. But the part of his brain that was tied to Rin told him the girl would be heart-broken if anything happened to her.

Then again, he could be lying to himself. He found that he did it often when it came to this girl lying unconscious in his arms.

Springing from the house, those thoughts abandoned, he landed on the grass with a soft swish before he took off towards Rin once again.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Night Vision Chapter Four

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I JUST got around to updating A Dead Lovers Last Wish, so I'm a tad behind. overwhelmed with guilt OKAY! So I'm more than a tad bit behind, but im trying my best to catch up! Im really glad you all like this story, and I'm going to indulge you all by letting you in on a big part of Kagome today. Thanks a bunch for staying with me, even though I take forever!

Oh yes, I would really like it if you all could tell me what you think of Sesshomaru in this chapter, and of Kagome. I would like to know if I kept both of them in character. Even if you have a slight question about it, please tell me, so I can work on it. I have a feeling it needs to be tweaked in a few spots, but I would really like ya'll input. Thanks!

**Carmen Dehn**: Conflict you say? I love conflict in my stories, and I'm glad you saw all of it in the last chapter. Unfortunatly, in my opinion, their isn't much in the way of confilct for this chapter. But in the next one, their will be a lot.

I like what you said about Sesshomaru's mood always seeming to reflect the weather. I was doing that unconsciously I suppose, but it's a wonderful way to think about it. You have a wonderful imagination. I hope you don't mind if I use that idea later on in the story ; )

'You are your worst critique' is a good standard to live by, because then you make yourself strive harder if your not completely happy with your work. Although it can be a bitch sometimes. Excuse the lang. Thanks for the review, I love getting constructive critisism, so if you ever see any that needs to be pointed out, even if its just one tiny detail (like eye, hair color, ect.) or a major detail, then please, by all means, let me know! Thanks again, I really appreciate your kind words!

**Robin's-hope**: Nothing wrong with fantasizing about Sesshomaru...if their is, we can blame it on for ShortPoet and her review, LOL. It was a good thing to say, got my mind working.

I'm glad you thought the last chapter was good, I was a bit worried about it. I was afraid I would have Sesshomaru out-of-character, but it seems like all of you thought he was in-step.

Hmm, it's hard to imagine Sesshomaru being happy for himself. Heck, it's hard to imagine him happy at all, but you know what? I'm going to work out that kink, because he will be happy in my story. Well, later on, unfortunatly, much later on. Only because I think he has to work through his tidal wave of emotions and he can't just one day wake up and be happy. Know what I mean?

Thanks for the review! I love getting constructive critisism, thanks girl! For the review, and for sticking with me through all my writers blocks and through my long break periods. Hopefully, my updates will get steadier and faster. Thanks again!

**Wake-Robin: **Yes, Kagome is the arsonist. Intriguing, you say? Hm, i'm glad. That means your hooked. ; )

**Kagome21:** I'm finally updating. Thanks for the review, and sorry, but I don't want to give anything away, so I won't be able to tell you what Kagome is. But her secrets unfold in this chapter and a couple more. It wont be long now.

**AngelsWarmth:** I'm glad we got the entire "copy" thing worked out, if you know what I mean. Glad you decided to stick with the story, thanks a lot, and I hope you still do.

**Candycorn Anime:** CUTE! Your name, I mean. I love candycorn...yum! Oh, sorry. Thanks for the review, here is the update!

**the fallen always falls:** Whoa, deep name.I love it. Very nice. Yes, Kagome got saved, you didn't think I'd let her die did you? LOL. (I did think about streaching it out tho...but no) Kagome, a pyro? Something to that effect, but that's not giving anything away no one else asked. Thanks for the review!

**Tay&sessforever:** I try to be really descriptive with my stories. It gives the readers more of an in depth kind of view into the story. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it!

**ShortPoet:** Busy much? LOL. Just kidding. You have a nice imagination. I like the trail your mind is leading you with the wondering of what Kagome is. A vampire, a pheonix, I love the thoughts. You like being stumped? Hm, then maybe this chapter will keep your mind busy for a while, lol.

Lmao. I don't know, do demons sweat? Maybe Sesshomaru was a bit too dry, but if you think about it, he was probably moving so fast the flames didn't have time to reach his skin. Nice twist, now its my turn to think over my actions.

."After all, we wouldn't like him so much if he wasn't the aloof, cold-hearted merciless Lord of the West, now would we?" I liked that. Very in depth. And so true. Thanks for the review, Mary. Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter.

**XWhitStaRx:** LOL! I'm really glad you love my story. I love hearing it when people say that, it makes me all warm and fuzzy (LOL).

One of the things I love about writing is description, so I have a lot of that working for me in all my works. I'm glad you can see the person, that's one of my main goals. So the story can unfold in the readers mind.

Don't be jealous, I'm not that good, and I'm sure your work is perfectly fine! I should check it out when I get some time, thanks for the review!

**love for this heaven:** Glad you like my story. Sorry I didn't hurry, hope you didn't give up on me. As I said, I'm really glad you like it. Thanks for the review!

**Brenda:** Thanks for the review.

_**To all you anonymous readers, thanks for checking out my story, and I hope you like this chapter.**_

Once again, this story is dedicated to Mary. For if it wasn't for her, the first chapter would never have been posted, Thank you, girl!

Night Vision

Pg-13

Romance/Tragedy/Secretive

Chapter Four

Kagome opened her eyes, golden-black blurred with sleep. She blinked, a small scream eliciting from her throat. Her eyes met a pair of chocolate brown that were about nose to nose with her. The eyes got further away, as their owner leaned back, giving Kagome space.

"Where...," She trailed off, feeling the satin material of sheets against her skin. Something felt...off. KAMI! She was completely naked! A strangled cry left her throat, as she pulled the sheets up to her neck.

The little girl, the owner of the warm, chocolate eyes, giggled at the foot of her bed, and Kagome noticed for the first time, that she wasn't in her house. Then it all flooded back to her.

_The fire...getting Rin out of the house...being flung against the wall like a rag doll...the smell of smoke and the heat of fire as she felt it close around her...then, everything going black..._

Kagome pressed her hand against the mattress, hoisting herself up, then yelped in pain. Her palm, which was now bandaged, was scorched from grabbing the door knob of the bathroom.

"Oh yeah," She whispered softly. She glanced up, feeling the weight at the end of the bed shift, and saw Rin crawling over to her. She parked herself half in and half out of Kagome's lap and her voice rang through Kagome's thoughts.

"Is Kagome all right?" The child's soft, innocent, child-like voice made Kagome smile gently at the girl she felt a strange bond towards.

"Yes, Rin. I'm fine." An idea forming, she glanced around, then back at the young child, whose warm eyes were watching her cheerfully. "Do you know where my clothes are?"

The little girl nodded enthusiastically, a toothy smile breaking across her face, and sprang from the bed, running across the floor of the huge room and Kagome watched her disappear into a smaller room off in the corner. Must be the closet, she thought.

Using the few minutes she had till Rin got back, Kagome glanced around the room. It's walls were high and shimmered with an ivory seal that almost seemed to blend into the smallest hint of a light silver at the edge, towards the floor. The carpeting was a dark green and, she noticed as she slid out of bed with the sheet around her, it was mesh. She smiled at the feeling of the carpet beneath her feet, and assumed that was why Rin wasn't wearing any shoes either. Gathering the sheet into a bunch just above her breast, she held it tight with one hand, while her other hand brushed against the smooth wall. She padded silently towards an enormous dresser like vanity, her fingers brushing the delicate designs.

The dresser was made of pearl, holding six two-foot long drawers, with an intricate gold design along the handles. Her gaze slowly slid up to the mirror, and she gasped at the beauty of it. The reflective glass was held in a churrigueresco woven design of ivory and silver marble, swirling around the glass as if it were a living gas.

Her eyes stopped in the middle of the mirror, as she caught her reflection. Her midnight colored eyes were wide, their golden depths swimming with awe. Her hair was a mess, tangled and heaped in places it wouldn't normally be unless she slept wildly. And to top it all off, she was dressed in a sheet. A sheet, of all things. Moving her eyes towards the top of the frame, her breath hitched. A pair of golden eyes stared back at her through the mirror and she whirled around, so surprised she almost dropped the sheet. Almost. Her hand tightening around the knot to keep herself covered, her own golden swirled eyes flashed with surprise, then anger.

He stood in the frame of the door, his form straight and stiff. His eyes were staying on hers, not roaming, but he couldn't help but to noticed how odd she looked draped in a sheet. But startlingly beautiful at the same time. Pushing the traitorous thoughts from his mind, he saw her mouth open slightly to say something when Rin dashed out of the closet and back into the room.

"Kagome-chan, Rin doesn't know what to choose for you to wear!" The girl's voice was cheerful, despite the situation at hand. Kagome looked down at the girl, and smiled warmly. She knelt down so she was eye level to the little girl. Kagome ruffled the child's hair lovingly with her free hand. "That's fine, Rin. I'm sure I'll find something."

Rin giggled, throwing her arms around her new friend's neck. Kagome hugged her back, and when Rin pulled away, Kagome saw her eyes widened and a grin dance on her face when she noticed her Lord

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome in awe, obviously dumbstruck that she had such an easy manner with children. The Taiyoukai had watched the scene with a mixture of wonder and intrigue. Rin and the human acted as would a mother and her child, yet from his conversation with Rin, he gathered they had just met not even two days ago. The sound of his ward's voice and the thrust towards his legs, snapped him out of his stupor.

"Fluffy-sama!" The little girl had launched herself into his legs, her arms just barely hugging the lower part of his waist, for she wasn't that tall yet.

So that's who Rin referred to when she had murmured fluffy-sama a while back ago, Kagome mused. Kagome watched the interaction with a small smile on her lips, but her eyes revealed her shock. All the rumors she had heard from her village were proven wrong in just a matter of fifteen seconds. And now, her black hues turned gentle as the stoic demon Lord placed a hand on the child's head. Rin beamed, looking happier than any child Kagome had ever seen before.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said quietly. At the sound of her name, the raven-haired child looked up. She dropped her arms, taking a step back so she could look up at her savior.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Jaken is waiting in your chambers for you to return. I will retrieve you shortly, then we are leaving." Sesshomaru's voice was toneless, but Kagome had a feeling that Rin saw something in his eyes every time he looked at her because the child never seemed perturbed by his lack of emotion.

"Hai! Good-bye, Kagome-chan!" Dashing out of the room, the door slammed behind her and Kagome's gaze returned to the demon lord. She shifted uncomfortably under his heated gaze, and after a long wait of silence, sighed in exasperation.

"Thank you." Her statement was answered with silence so she continued, "For saving my life, I mean." She rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "How long was I asleep?"

"Three days." So thats why her body was so sore.

A two worded answer. Well at least she was getting some where. "I don't mean to sound rude, but I need some clothes. This...is awkward."

"You will find everything you need in the room adjoined to this one." His golden eyes flickered over to her left where she hadn't gotten a chance to look over thoroughly and she noticed another room; the door was closed.

"Thank you." She fidgeted, and Sesshomaru held back the amused glint in his eyes. Humans were strange, a nuisance and totally unworthy to walk this earth, but for some reason this human intrigued him. Damn her.

"Um, can you elaborate on what happened a couple nights ago? Everything is kind of fuzzy to me. Sorry." Sesshoumaru was unsure as to what the girl was apologizing for, but decided to let it go for now.

"Rin is my ward, so when I was told she had disappeared, I went to look for her. I found her outside the walls of the village fleeing from the fire. She asked me to retrieve you. You've been here for three days. Someone will be in shortly." Figuring that was enough to satisfy the human's curiosity, he turned and left the room, the door closing with a click behind him.

He was wrong, though. Now she was left with even more questions then before. Dumbfound, but desperately wanting some clothes, she went to the room he had talked of, and opened the door. She stood in the threshold of the room, her mouth slightly open in awe, her eyes wide. It was beautiful. She stepped inside, the cool marble of tile against her feet sending shivers of chill up her legs. Her hand fell from the doorknob, and the door shut softly behind her. Her eyes swept over the bathroom. This room was almost as big as the bed room she had just been it, yet it was completely different. The silver walls trimmed down to drop into a faded dark green, like the forest backdrop. The marble tile was a mixture of greens and silvers, as well as the ceiling, which struck her as strange, but completely gorgeous. In the middle of the room, against the wall, was a stone bath, laced with golden weaves. Another vanity, an exact replica of the one in her room, was opposite the bath. Windows off to the far right were huge, and stained glass, but the sunlight filtered in, leaving an aureate trail that lit up the bath room, but shone directly on the bathtub. She cringed.

Burning candles adorned the walls, and the vanity in various places, the scent of cinnamon roses filling the atmosphere. It was breathtaking. "Talk about living the rich life," She murmured to herself.

She kept against the wall, and slid through the shadows and quickly shut the window, pulling the shades shut and blocking out the sunlight. As gorgeous as it was, she couldn't chance it. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she squealed, dashing over to the bath tub and quickly turning the faucets. Steam rose from the water as it filled the tub, dropping in two rose scented oils from the corner of the bath. She smiled and went back to the bath, shutting off the water. The warm steam welcomed her, and she dropped the sheet, stepping into the water.

A sigh of contentment escaped her lips as she slid into the water, the warm liquid reaching to just above her breasts, the only thing exposed being her neck and head. She leaned against the back of the tub, letting the tension roll off of her shoulders.

* * *

"Hentai!"

A slap resonated through the normally quiet kitchen, followed by the thud of a body hitting the floor. A young woman stood over a half-conscious man, her face tinted red, hands curled into fists at her side, eyes flaming.

"You little pervert! How many times have I told you to keep your hands to yourself!" Her voice was calm, deadly. He stood up, feigning innocence.

"You mean like this?"

She felt his hand wander down the small of her back, and twitched. She grabbed an unused pan from the stove they were currently beside, and whacked him over the head.

"Houshi-sama, you are so arrogant!" Her words landed on deft ears; the blow had finally rendered him unconscious. She sighed. "Peace for a while."

Sango stepped over the motionless body of her working partner, and finished cleaning up the kitchen. She was a pretty woman of about twenty-two, with kind but haunted eyes that spoke volumes of an emotional, fatal past, and long brown hair held in a high ponytail that fell down to the middle of her back. Her figure was tall and slim, toned from years of demon-exterminating and training, yet even though her beauty could sometimes be described as harsh, her heart was nothing but sweet and kind.

Sango glanced over towards the kitchen entrance as she saw the door swing open. She didn't see anyone step inside. That only meant one person.

"'Morning, Shippo," She said cheerfully. She watched as the little kitsune child rounded the counters, casually stepped over the fallen body of Miroku and walked over to Sango. His eyes were still half-closed, and his uniform was on haphazardly. She smiled, dropping her dish towel on the counter, and knelt down on her knees in front of him. She ruffled his hair, eliciting a small smile from the sleepy child. "Here, let me straighten this up."

A few tugs and mumbles later, his uniform was straight, and his hair was back in a small tail, held together with a green tie he had received from his mother before she was murdered. His aqua eyes were open and sparkled to life as she lead him to the table. She had saved some food for him and it was sitting on the table, covered to keep in the heat. Just as soon as she removed the cover, Shippo tore into it a smile lightning his cute face.

Just as she turned around to finish cleaning, Miroku lazily got up, a satisfied grin on his face. "Lady Sango, must I ask you not to be so harsh?" He winced at the look of fire on her face. "Maybe not." He grinned once again, and Sango found herself rolling her eyes, but looking sideways at the monk.

He had a boyish grin, but his features were all man. Tall and lean, his face was always cheerful, but his eyes sometimes seemed to be as haunted as her own. A purple cloth was wrapped around his right hand indefinitely, to which, he had still not spoken of why. His eyes were dark, full of emotion. And when he smiled, he had these irresistibly cute dimples...whoa! Sango looked away sharply, trying to scale down her body heat. Walking around the corner, furthest from him, she finished cleaning. With his help, of course.

Just as they were finishing off Shippo's dishes, the door opened and Sango looked towards the entrance.

"My Lord," She said softly, bowing. Miroku and Shippo did the same. Sesshomaru offered them a curt nod, before looking Sango in the eyes. His golden hues explained nothing to his presence, but she had a feeling he was about to say something that would make a big difference on their lives.

"You shall go to the third corridor and bring food to the two people in the last room on the far right. One is Rin," Sango nodded, remembering the little girl, "the other is a human, Kagome." Sango was shocked, not knowing why a human girl was in the chambers upstairs, but she hid it well, keeping her face as passive as her Lords. "You shall also show her where she should find some clothes."

"Yes, my lord."

"Shall I go with Lady Sango, my lord?" Miroku spoke up.

Sesshomaru shifted his golden gaze to Miroku, then Shippo, who kept his gaze to the floor. "You," Shippo glanced up nervously, knowing instinctively that Sesshomaru was talking about him, "shall accompany Sango to the chambers. He looked back at Miroku now, "And you shall come with me."

After seeing their orders had sunk in, and no questions were going to be asked, he turned and walked out of the room. Sango and Shippo cast a questioning glance to Miroku, who shrugged and followed Sesshomaru out of the room.

"Come on, Shippo. We need to make more food." Figures something would come up after she had cleaned everything. She was supposed to be taking her break right now. She sighed, after all, there was nothing she could do about changing her orders.

* * *

She stepped out of the tub, hearing the slosh of water as it rocked from her motion. Water dripped off her body and onto the silvered-green marble floor. Shivering from the drastic change in temperature, she grabbed the towel closest to her. When she pulled it from the counter, it fell open to reveal it wasn't a towel, but a mesh robe. It was deep red in color and the fabric was heavenly soft against her skin as she slid into it, tying it tight around her slim waist. Turning around, she released the plug, watching the water swirl down the drain. Cleaning up her mess, she then went to the windows, reluctantly pulling them shut, locking out the nice, warm breeze that had caressed her face.

Sighing, she walked out of the bathroom and into her chambers, the bathroom door falling shut behind her. Her feet, once again, relished in the dark green carpeting. She smiled, now noticing she had quite a few windows in her room as well. Hurriedly, she threw them open, eager to feel the warm breeze once again. Recklessly, she positioned herself on the window.

As she sat on the lip of the window, her legs dangling out, she let her mind wander. Sesshomaru said someone should be coming. Does that mean I have to stay here until they get here? With a mental shrug her thoughts were turned to her house, and her bright eyes dimmed. She had put that child in danger. She had saved her from drowning, only to risk her life in a fire that she herself had started.

"It wasn't intentional!" She muttered angrily. The wind blew again, pushing her hair back away from her face, but she hardly noticed.

It didn't matter if it was intentional or not, it happened. Damn that demon for cursing her family. _He_ ruined their lives. And now, it was ruining hers. Her eyes clouded over as a memory escaped her binding, and she gave into the warm feeling of recognition.

_Izumi walked quickly down the deserted streets of her village. The church was just down the street a few hundred feet, but she felt as if she had been walking for hours._

_She had just escaped from her home after seven and a half hours of hard labor. Now she had a beautiful little girl not even an hour old. She knew it was crazy to bring a newborn –her new born– out into the weather like this, but she had no other option. _They_ would have come to take her baby girl away. Izumi couldn't –wouldn't– let that happen. She would rather die before she let _them_ have her little girl. And that just might happen._

_Izumi's time was coming quickly, and she knew it. Her heart and soul felt it. And when she got her daughter to safety, she would welcome it, but only then._

_She was pulled back to the present as the sharp wail of her daughter pierced the silent darkness. A silent scream, she thought in irony. _

"_It's okay baby girl," She said soothingly, holding the now calmed bundle closer._

_In her haste to get out before _they_ reached them, she had only a long night gown on, and a thin jacket. She had grabbed a little hate –she had made it when she found out she was pregnant– before for her daughter, and taken the blanket from her mid-wives. It did Izumi no justice with the bitter sharp wind, but she held her babe close to her breast, trying to keep the newborn as warm as possible. Even if that meant sacrificing her own body heat, by hell she'd do it._

_Her legs ached, as did her entire body from the difficult labor. Her breasts throbbed painfully, and her mind was foggy. She had barely held onto consciousness during labor before she had felt _their_ auras closing in._

_She knew they must have sensed her daughter right when she was born, and she had barely escaped. Surely that had sensed her departure as well, but she couldn't sense them following her._

They_ hadn't expected her to run. Hadn't expected her to be conscious or alive, for that matter. So when she had tried to leave, she was met with very little interference. As she left, she was grateful to find none of _them_ outside._

_She looked down at her daughter, who was now sleeping peacefully. "I'm sorry, little one." Her voice was soft as a rose petal, but was filled with as much mourning as a violin. She felt tears spring to her eyes, and her heart break at what she knew she had to do..._

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

Kagome jumped, which was dangerous considering where she was in that moment. She slid from the window sill, and stood. She was surprised to find tears sliding down her cheeks in gentle waves. She brushed them away.

"Mama," She whispered softly.

KNOCK

Startled, she remember someone was at the door. "Coming!" Wiping her face free of tears, and pinching her cheeks to return color to her parlor, she opened the door, a smile brightening her features.

A young woman stood in front of her, her dark eyes calculating, but warm. Along side her was a small child. The woman held a tray; the child, clothes. She stepped aside.

"Sorry about that, my mind wandered. Come on in." They both looked utterly surprised at her apology, and invitation, but followed her welcome easily enough, and she closed the door behind them.

Neither of them spoke and she tilted her head to the side. She smiled warmly at them both.

"I'm Kagome, what's your name?" She looked at the young woman whose eyes were towards the ground in respect for her Lord's guest.

"Sango, My Lady."

Kagome blanched. "M-my Lady?...No, no, no. Please, call me Kagome. 'My Lady'is too formal, and I'm not worthy of the title, as well." Sango's eyes shot up to meet Kagome's for a brief instant before moving sharply towards the ground, realizing her mistake. The female servant waited for her punishment, and was surprised at Kagome's gentle words.

"You can look at me, you know. I'm not royalty." Kagome's voice was light, and cheerful, so Sango did as she requested and gave the young woman a warm smile, immediately warming up to her.

Seeing that Kagome had made progress with Sango, she knelt down in front of the young boy, sitting on her knees. "And what's your name, little guy?"

The kitsune child turned crimson, and didn't say anything until Sango's gentle 'It's OK' met his ears. "Shippo," he said quietly.

"You're too cute. That's a very nice name, Shippo. I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you." Being a child, Shippo glanced up at Kagome, not remembering his gaze was to be kept on the floor and flashed her a brilliant smile, his aqua eyes shining. Dropping all pretenses, Kagome swept her arms around the cute little kit, and was happy when she felt a hug in return. Albeit, it was a shocked one, and more than likely instinct.

After introductions were made and Kagome ate her breakfast, Shippo handed her the clothes. Sango and Shippo both stood and made their way to the door. Kagome followed, the clothes in her arms.

"Thank you, for the food and the company," Kagome said gratefully, a warm smile gracing her lips.

"Your welcome, Kagome. My Lord said Rin was to be in with you, but I guess she got caught up. Would you give this to her when she returns?" Sango held the tray to Kagome, who took the it, her clothes draped over her forearm. "Sure thing, Sango. It was really nice to meet you." Kagome's eyes twinkled as she looked back at Shippo. "You too, Shippo. I hope I can talk to you both some more?"

Sango nodded, and Shippo did as well, then they left, leaving her all alone once again. Setting the tray down, Kagome slipped out of her robe, and unfolded her clothes. Without taking much notice as to what she was putting on, she slipped into it, then crossed to a mirror. She gasped at the regalness of her appearance. Beautiful deep red silk, embroidered with light silver on the edges. The sleeves were long and flowing so they flared just past her fingertips. The neck line was modest, straight across, but low enough to show she was enjoying her womanhood. The waist was small, and perfectly form fitting, gently following her hips as she walked, and flowing out at the middle of her hips and gently caressing the floor. Silver embroidery traveled up the left side of the dress, swirling around her side, and her left sleeve. Her ebony hair and alabaster skin were both brought out by the deep red. Obviously when one was a guest in Lord Sesshomaru's castle, he preferred them to be well kept. He had a nice reputation for finesse.

Glancing at the mirror once again, she decided she needed to do something with her hair. She obviously couldn't leave it down. Sango's was in a high pony tail, and Rin's was in a pony tail off to the side. Kagome decided to be different, and twisted her hair into a French Twist. Grabbing two pearl painted hair sticks, she dropped her hands to look at her hair. Loose wisps fell on the sides of her face, gently caressing her slender neck. All in all, she was happy with her appearance.

Rin burst into the room, half naked, a little green toad following her. After getting over her initial shock, Kagome laughed at the comical showing. The green youkai had a pink shower hat on with rubber duckies adorning it, a washing brush in one hand, a bar of soap in the other. Rin dashed around Kagome's bed, a pink towel wrapped around her, hair soaking wet with some soap bubbles clinging to her.

"You stupid child, get back here! I don't know why my Lord bothers with someone as troublesome as you!" The high pitched voice of the demon made Kagome laugh harder as he chased Rin around the room. A cough interrupted the moment, and time froze.

Lord Sesshomaru stood in the threshold of Kagome's chambers. His golden amber eyes were watching the scene with what anyone else would have thought passiveness, but Kagome saw amusement flicker in his golden hues.

"L-L-Lord S-s-sesshomaru!" The green toad stumbled over his words, but the taiyoukai barely seemed to notice. His eyes were fixated on the young woman that was knelt in the middle of the room, attending to Rin.

"Here, just hold it like this, and we can finish your bath in a minute, okay?" Kagome smiled gently at the Rin, who then launched herself into Kagome. Kagome's arms swept around the little girl, and she stood up, glancing over at Sesshomaru.

"My Lord," She said softly, bowing as much as she could with Rin in her arms. Sesshomaru merely watched them, then looked at Jaken.

"I believe your work here is done. Go check on the monk and tell me his progress." Sesshomaru's voice was emotionless, toneless.

"Y-yes, me lord!" The high-pitched voice answered, then the green toad dashed from the room.

"I'll finish her bath so she can go with you," Kagome said to the Taiyoukai, remembering earlier when he had stated they were to go somewhere.

"Fluffy-sama, Rin wishes to stay with Kagome-sama!" Rin pipped up, wriggling in Kagome's arms. Kagome let the girl go, and she dashed over to her Lord. She looked up at him, her warm, chocolate brown eyes smiling, and Sesshomaru placed a hand on her head. His ward seemed to trust Kagome, and although he didn't know her, she seemed harmless. He tell his guards to stay on their toes.

"You can stay with her if you wish," Sesshomaru answered, looking up to Kagome for confirmation. Kagome nodded, smiling. Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod, then after a fleeting glance at Rin who was giggling, swept out of the room, the door closing behind him.

"Come, Rin. We can finish your bath, then you can show me around, okay?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Night Vision Chapter Five

Hello everyone! Let me start out by saying, I'm really, really, really, really, really, sorry for my seemingly hiatus. I swear I'm not offing this story, or my "baby" ADLLW, but I've had some major family problems going on for the past few months.

I decided I wanted to try out for Dance Line and Cheerleading at my school, so I had to get a physical. Well, I blacked out at school a week before I decided to try out, so when I told this to my doctor she wanted me to get a chest x-ray, an EKG, and go see a Cardiologist.

Then, in the middle of all that, my grandmother collapsed and had to be rushed to the hospital. Kidney failure. She has had Sugar Diabetes since she was a little girl, and so Kidney Failure was really bad for her. Her heart wasn't strong enough to begin with, having suffered two minor strokes and a minor heart attack, so we were all worried. Then she was set on Dialyses five days a week, but as an out-patient.

All of this took place a week after I posted my last chapter and has just currently settled down to a dull roar. My grandmother has been released from 5-day-Dialyses and has just been dropped to either one or two times a week, and is feeling much better.

All my tests came back positive, but I haven't see my Cardiologist yet, so I'm not all-the-way out of the woods, but I'm definitely circling the boundary line. So, again, I'm really sorry for the long hiatus, but I had no time to update.

For all of you that are screaming at your computer for me to just shut up and get on with the story, the reviews are next. But you can always skip them. :-)

**Wake-robin**: Thank you very much for your review! I'm glad you like my story, and I hope you didn't give up on me because I took so long!

**Angels Warmth**: Your stuck with my story? LOL! Well, thank you for the review, and I hope you like this chapter.

**Robin's Hope**: No way, please don't make your reviews shorter. If you want, go ahead and make them longer, you have a lot of ideas about my story, and I would LOVE to hear them. I'm glad you think I've gotten them all IC instead of OOC. because that was one of my big worries. You liked the insight to Kagome's past? I did too, I was shocked I came up with it, but it is a major part of Kagome, so you'll see more unraveling from her. Hopefully in this chapter. I can't believe how long it has taken me to update this story!

If you wouldn't mind, I would love to see that picture that you drew of Kagome in the red dress. The one you said she looked like from my story, that It was like I read your mind? LOL! Don't worry you don't sound like an idiot, wanting to know WHAT Kagome is. You'll find out soon, I promise. Thank you so much for your reviews and your wonderful insight, it amazes me when I read your comments, and I always love them!

**Zachire**: If you don't have me down on author alert, then I will E-mail you when I post this. To keep you updated, like you asked. Thank you for the review, I'm glad you like my story.

**Phalon 22**: Sorry it has taken me so long to bring out Chapter 5, I've been bogged. Thank you for the review, and here is the update!

**ShortPoet**: Mary! Hey, sorry about the long wait. Sesshomaru, a softie? Pssh. He'd never admit it. Well, the reason he has so many humans in his castle will be evident soon, I have an idea with Miroku that Sesshomaru just used him for, and that will reveal itself in this chapter. Also, another clue to what Kagome is will reveal itself, and you should be able to figure it out, if I sew it in well enough. Thanks for all your reviews I love hearing from you! BTW, I've been trying to reach your story, but my mom has computer restrictions, so I'm working on getting around them so I can read your new chapters that you posted and review. I'm practically dying, I want to know whats going on in your fic!

**Personwithnoname**: Wow, I'd say your name, but it seems like you haven't one. Thank you for the review, hope you like the update.

**Vampireluv**: I'll take that as you like my story?

**Jully123**: Thank you for your review. Interesting? I certainly hope so! Thanks again!

**Lonelylulaby**: Creative name. I like. Here is the update, sorry it took so long. Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

This story is dedicated to Mary, for all her help with my other stories. Here is as much thanks as I can give to you, girl. And this story, and all my future stories, are dedicated to Nola. My wonderful great-great grandmother who lived to be 95 and all the years I knew her, my memories of her will always be of me sitting in her lap while she told me stories of her childhood.

R.I. P.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-

Night Vision

PG-13

Romance/Tragedy/Secretive/Angst

Chapter Three

x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly, the only thing I do own would be the clothes on my back, and even more tragic: I stole them from an old lady.

Sitting in his Lord's chambers made him very uncomfortable. Miroku glanced uneasily at his surroundings. Tall shelves stood among the vast walls, cluttered with books of history and hidden knowledge. A strong, marble desk was sitting in the middle of the room, also cluttered but with entirely different material. Papers were laying askew, some scrawled with Lord Sesshomaru's writing, others in the formal writing of Lords lying in the other lands.

The young mans dark eyes strayed from the desk, to look out the window. Day had given way to allow night to fall, and a full moon hung in the depths. Moonlight filtered through stray clouds, and descended onto the land of Lord Sesshomaru's well kept garden. Flowers were in full bloom, which were, he thought, more than likely planted upon Rin's request.

Miroku let his mind wander. Why, he questioned, did Lord Sesshomaru call him to his chambers? What was his reasoning behind sending Miroku to their new guests burned down house? What, he wondered, was going through his Lord's mind?

Miroku's eyes flickered to the door as Lord Sesshomaru walked in, and the young man quickly stood.

"My Lord," Miroku said quietly.

"Miroku," Sesshomaru acknowledged curtly, and from the blunt use of his name, Miroku wasn't surprised. Sesshomaru's mind was elsewhere. His molten amber eyes flashed, either in recognition or something else, Miroku had no knowledge, but he could clearly tell something was troubling his Lord. Miroku sat as Sesshomaru sat in his own chair.

"What did you find out?" Sesshomaru asked pointedly. He was not a man to be kept waiting, or known to ease into a subject.

Unaffected, Miroku sighed. "I'm not quite sure, my Lord. It seems as if the fire was started by someone on the inside." No affect. "Although, it also seemed to be an accident." Miroku frowned, despite himself, his mind immersed in what he had inspected earlier. "The energy there wasn't evil, but it wasn't exactly pure in its own right."

Feeling the needed to explain, Miroku continued.

"The energy was like...a barrier of sorts. Demons and humans alike place barriers to hide power. Some good, some not. It seemed as if this power or this person that started the fire is pure in their own right but the reasoning for their power isn't. Nor am I completely positive that I know of which I speak," He added quickly. "I'm just reporting to you what I picked up from the site."

"Did you catch any other powers or personas?" Sesshomaru's voice was impassive, uninterested. But Miroku knew that had he been feeling the way his voice and demeanor reflected, then Sesshomaru wouldn't have bothered with asking Miroku to do what he did.

"All in all, there were three. The girl called Kagome, Rin, as of which we expected, but the third was very mysterious. The power I sensed from its presence was faint. Very faint. But my instinct told me that was not true." The young priest took a breath. " I know of which my instinct means little to you, my Lord, but when I survey powers and personas, I've learned to follow and trust them."

Sesshomaru gave the faintest of nods. "Your job is done," Sesshomaru stated matter-of-factly. "But, I may require your priest skills once again in the near future."

Miroku nodded slightly, stood, then bowed. "I am honored to be required of you, Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku left just as quietly as he came, unknowing of the brooding Lord behind him.

What did the priest mean by three personas? Only two people were present that night when he pulled that human woman out of the fire. Rin, and her. While he acted on instinct when he heard Rin's desperate plea to save her friend, he had still analyzed the area for other auras. He was not foolish enough to race blindly into unfamiliar land. He had not found but one aura and that had been the human womans.

The Western Lord stood swiftly, gracefully walking toward the open window. The day was grey and dreary. Clouds covered the sky, killing any hope that the sun would break through this day. A gentle wind blew through and he caught the scent of rain, knowing that a fine mist would start to fall within ten minutes.

Just as his mind was working its way back to the subject at hand, he saw two figures in the corner of his eye and glanced down. Rin dashed through the flowers, Kagome behind her. Rin's happy squeals of delight and Kagome's own laughter wafted through the distance between the garden and his window and he found himself transfixed. Not once had he seen a human more at ease with someone whom they had met only a day before. Both humans were comfortable with each other, but from what they both spoke of to him, they had only met each other a day before dawn this morning.

The rustling of paper had his eyes falling to his desk behind him and he was reminded of the task ahead. Without another glance towards the two humans frolicking in his gardens, he turned and sat at his desk. There was work to be done.

And a mystery to be solved.

* * *

Rin collapsed on the cool green grass and seconds later, Kagome was next to her. For a while the quiet day was interrupted by heavy breathing until both girls caught their breath.

Kagome rolled over onto her stomach and propped up on her elbows. The ran a blade of grass between her fingers and looked over at Rin.

"How long have you been with Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome asked quietly, curiously.

The little girl gave a small shrug of her shoulders and grinned. "Rin has been with Fluffy-sama ever since he saved me from wolves that attacked the place where I lived."

A fleeting memory of her friend with sparkling blue eyes and dark black hair passed at the mention of wolves and she shook her head. He wouldn't have had anything to do with it. He didn't kill humans anymore.

"I am sorry," Kagome said sympathetically, guessing that meant her parents were part of the villagers slaughtered.

Rin mocked Kagome's earlier move and rolled to her stomach. She smiled happily at Kagome. "Rin like's having you here, Kagome."

Kagome smiled warmly at the girl. Although it wasn't common, Kagome knew that Rin felt the same connection with her as Kagome did. They laid in comfortable conversation until they felt the wind change.

Kagome felt Rin's glance as a lull in the conversation stayed silent. Rin noted the serious look on Kagome's face and her eyes grew worried.

"Kagome? What is it?"

Hearing the worry in the young child's voice, Kagome smiled reassuringly but didn't take her eyes off the sky. "Rain," She stated simply and Rin cast a glance toward the sky. Sure enough, not even ten seconds later rain fell on them in harsh sheets and they both shot to their feet.

"I'll beat you there!" Rin exclaimed happily and then both girls were off in a race to the castle doors. Both were unknowing of the molten amber eyes that had watched from a west wing window not fifteen minutes before, and were unknowing of the same eyes watching them now.

* * *

_Damn._

That word resonated through out his mind too many times to count as he walked down the candle lit corridors.

A mystery.

That's all she was. A mystery. It was why he couldn't get her out of his mind. Why she continued to dwell in the chambers of his thoughts, always showing up when he took a turn to delve into his thoughts.

Just as he had forced his mind to believe that's all the human woman was, her laughter rang through the corridors, followed by that scent of hers that was so unlike any other humans. Another voice rang out, one he knew well, and his mood softened somewhat. Rin had worked her way into his heart, without meaning to but fully knowing she had his affection. Her innocence and young, vulnerable demeanor left Sesshomaru's heart strings in tangles until he admitted to himself he cared for the young child. Ever since that show of unabashed kindness when she found him in the forest, her quick ability to love, her fearlessness in coming close to him- it all made him appreciate the human child, and he allowed her to stay. Every once and a while, a small voice would remind him that he cared for the child because of his own loneliness, but he would never admit that. To himself or anyone else. He didn't need anyone or anything, but he enjoyed the child nonetheless. Jaken, on the other hand, was only there because he had been with the Tashio-youkai line for generations.

He caught his child's scent as she rounded the corner at full speed and flew right into his legs. Sesshomaru felt himself admitting something else to himself as he picked Rin up effortlessly. He had come to call her 'his child'. And he knew he meant it.

"Rin, how many times have you been told not to run in the corridors?" Sesshomaru's voice was low enough for only Rin to hear, and she caught the underlying concern in his strict tone. She nodded, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Sorry, Fluffy-sama."

A small smile elicited from the Western Lord. It game easy when he was with Rin. He felt an icy chill through his kimono and noticed that Rin was soaked. Her hair was matted to her face, and her clothes were drenched. But her face was happy and her eyes were vibrant, so he didn't bother saying anything.

"Rin, where'd you go? We better get dry before Lo-," Kagome was abruptly cut off when she rounded the corner and ran into Sesshomaru and Rin. She took a quick step back, a warm flush on her cheeks.

"Excuse me, Lord Sesshomaru. I was just coming to find Rin." Kagome's soft, cool voice was almost hypnotic, and for a split second he felt as if he could fall and still be standing. The feeling was broke, however, when Miroku walked gracefully up to them, announcing dinner would be ready shortly.

"I do not believe we have met?" Miroku grinned at Kagome, and she smiled back warmly.

"I'm Kagome," She said.

"Miroku, at your service." He hesitated, glanced at Rin, then looked back at Kagome. "May I ask you a question, Lady Kagome?"

Unknowing that Sesshomaru knew what Miroku was about to do, her curiosity peaked and she nodded. Miroku leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Just as she was getting over the shock of him asking her to bear his children, she felt his hand wandering on her back side and her face flushed.

Sesshomaru saw it as well, but before he could do anything, Kagome slapped Miroku hard across the face and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. The sound echoed through out the narrow halls and she turned her red face to Sesshomaru. She noted his amused expression and felt a smile tug at her lips.

"Excuse me, Lord Sesshomaru, but I think I am going to get ready for dinner. As you can plainly tell, I am drenched from head to toe and do not think my appearance would bode well in the dinning chambers. Rin would you like to come?"

"Can I go, Fluffy-sama? Please?" Rin turned her chocolate brown eyes pleadingly toward her Lord, and Sesshomaru found it hard to resist the child. As always.

"Go ahead, Rin. Do not run." Sesshomaru barely tightened his hold on the young child in a brief one armed hug that only Rin noticed and then set her on her feet.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" Remembering her promise, she took Kagome's out stretched hand and walked down the corridors.

Miroku stood up just as the two girls were turning a corner in the hall and he cast a sheepish grin to Sesshomaru.

"Forgive me, My Lord, I could not contain myself."

Sesshomaru saw a flicker of amusement in Miroku's eyes, but kept his own cool demeanor on. "As long as you do not try that with Rin, I have no desire to wonder who you do it to next." Sesshomaru glanced toward the hall the two girls had walked down, then back at his lecherous priest. "I advise you not to try that on the woman again. Something tells me she won't be as...gentle, next time."

* * *

As Rin locked herself in the bathroom to get dried off and changed, Kagome felt her mind wandering. She felt herself being drawn back into old memories and her hands dropped the clothes she was holding and she sank to the bed as images flashed infront of her eyes.

"_I am so sorry, baby girl. But it is for the best. You will see in time." Izumi looked up. She was at the church. Currently standing at the bottom of the stone steps. She walked painstakingly slow, up the steps, and opened the red oak doors to the church. Stepping in, she shut the door firmly behind her. Izumi glanced around. _

"_We must be in the sanctuary, little one."_

_The room was lightened by a set of three tall candles in each corner of the room, and one candle in the edge of every five pews. She walked to the front, and waved her hand in the air. A manger appeared in the center of the section roped off for the choir and she placed her daughter in it._

_The baby stirred and awoke. Her wide, golden swirled eyes stared up at Izumi, and she smiled gently. The little girl yawned, stretching out to her mother. Her tiny fingers struggling for her hair, Izumi leaned forward slightly and the little fingers held onto Izumi's golden locks._

_She looked her baby over. Rose colored lips, stormy-midnight eyes swirled with black, and gold tinted black fuzz on her head. Her skin was fair; it was creamy and glowed softly, as if someone had caught a ray of moonlight, and kissed her skin with it._

_Izumi looked up sharply._

"Kagome, you can use the bathroom now."

Rin's voice intruded on Kagome's thoughts, and Kagome found herself nodding absently, then passing the child into the bathroom with a soft touch of her hand.She shut the bathroom door with a soft click.

_Footsteps._

_Someone was approaching. She searched her senses forward and the person coming, she realized, was a priest. Good, someone with a pure soul, she thought. She turned back to her baby, and felt silent tears fall down her cheeks. She reached one slender hand and pulled the little fingers from her hair._

"_One day you will understand. You destiny was not to be caught be them and used by him. Your destiny is to protect this world. One day you will understand, little one. Your strength will be immense, your heart will be on fire with passion for life." She hesitated. She didn't choose this life for her daughter, it chose her. And she must follow fate's thread. "Sometimes you will feel as if you have been given to much responsibility, and some day you will feel as if you can not go on any longer." Her voice caught, but she pushed on. "But you can do it. It's in your blood, your heart, and your soul."_

_The footsteps were closer._

"_This is my gift to you."_

_She gently took her daughters right hand in her left. She placed her right index finger on her daughters wrist and traced a marking all the way around. A light pink shimmer followed her finger and imprinted on the baby's skin. When she was done, the mark faded, and disappeared._

"_It will appear when you need it most."_

_The door knob was turning to allow the priest entrance. Izumi quickly leaned down and kissed her forehead. Her lips shimmered on her child's soft, creamy skin._

"_All will be well." She whispered as her body faded into the shadows. "My daughter Kagome."_

Kagome's vision cleared and she found herself staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was pale, her eyes dark with recognition.

"How could I have forgotten that name?" She whispered furiously to herself. That name which had caused so much pain and destruction to her mother. The name which was her mothers killer, the name that place their family-line curse. How could she have allowed herself to forget that name, when every day since she had been adopted, she was reminded of him. Of what he had done?

One day she was going to face her mother's murderer, and one day she was going to life this curse that had been a burden sine the day she was born. He was going to pay for what he did. Her voice was harsh and her eyes became cold. That bastard...

"Naraku."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
